galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider
"I never asked to be born..." ''- Spider'' Spider (スパイダー) is the youngest in appearance of the Last Galerians and is drastically different from the others. He is a timid and hesitant person who regrets he was ever created, blaming Rion for his birth. Possibly the weakest of the four, Spider seems to dislike fighting and is almost never seen without his pet spider, Leo, which he deeply cares for. He has a strong sense of honor, and doesn't forget when someone shows compassion or respect towards him and Leo, wishing to return the favor in some way. Spider relies mostly on attacking his enemies with mechanical spiders while creating webs and clinging to high places to avoid danger. His spiders are able to jump and grab his opponent's back to bite them, or fall from the ceiling in flames and explode. He also tends to latch on to enemies up close and physically attack, grabbing and biting his opponent, generate a shield identical to Rion's, and fire a beam of energy. He is voiced by Rebecca Forstadt in English and by Kobayashi Yumiko in Japanese. While Rion is trapped within the repeating data world, Spider is the first of the Last Galerians sent to delete Rion's data to prevent his resurrection. He tells him that he never wanted to come to kill him and that Rion is one to blame for Spider's position because of him becoming aware of the real world. Another thing he blames Rion for is that he caused his birth by destroying Dorothy, which caused Ash's mission to begin. Spider is quickly beaten by him and tells Rion that he'd be better off dead as the outside world is a "nightmare that's awaiting you" and he vanishes away in a ray of light. After Rion escapes from the data world and enters into Ash's uranium refinery, he encounters Leo sent by Spider to battle Rion. However, he is not alone as the spider is backed by a group of robotic brethren. Rion defeats them all easily and then attempts to stomp Leo, but chooses not to instead. The Last Galerian calls his pet back to him and leaves the area. Spider is then seen again later with the rest of the Last Galerians after Ash's refusal to kill Rion in the uranium refinery. He tells Parano to leave Ash alone in his decision and suggests that he might have a good plan. The youth is only met with violence from Parano telling him to stay out of their affair and that he is a coward. Despite this, Spider is the only one who tries to defend Parano and prevent his death at the hands of Ash for losing to Rion a second time. He seems to view the others more than simply associates as he says that he thought they were all supposed to be friends. Nitro gives a slight glance to this, but says nothing. When Parano is apparently killed, he is shocked and asks Ash what did he do but, like Nitro, he says nothing. Inside the virtual world, Spider encounters Rion one last time and battles him. Even with new tricks up his sleeves, he is no match for Rion and is defeated. While dying, he tells Rion that he remembers when he spared Leo and that he is grateful for his kindness. To thank him, he informs Rion that Ash isn't what he seems and by getting pass the protection of the three computers in the Mushroom Tower, he can find out the truth about Ash and stop Dorothy's revival. He also tells Rion that he doesn't hate him and that he mustn't hate Ash as well. A final favor before his death is asked to return Ash to his real self and tells Leo that he wishes he'd be able to find a real forest for him to live in. With the rest of the Last Galerians, Spider emerges from Ash during the final battle with Rion to reveal to him that he was created from Ash's longing to escape from Dorothy's grasp. This possibly explains Spider's docile nature and his reluctance with fighting. It can also explain the meaning of the Sadness Mushroom Tower password that is the middle letter of Ash's name (the others being Anger and Hate.) Ash attempts to kill himself, overwhelmed with his newfound knowledge but is unable, instead becoming stronger than before and consuming Dorothy in the process. Spider's remnants in Ash probably disappeared after Ash's losing battle with Rion and their following deletion by Pat ten years later. Galerians: Ash Stats * Spider * HP 3200 (1st battle) / 8000 (2nd battle) * PPEC Effectiveness Nalcon: Effective Red: Weakness D-Felon: Immune Bustanor: Effective Breakaron: Resistant * Attacks Poison bite: 280 damage, 420 damage (2nd battle) / Unshieldable Green energy blast (2nd battle): 540 damage / Shieldable Robot spider attack: 60 damage / Shieldable Flaming spider bomb: 120 damage / Unshieldable Gallery SS spiders big-01.jpg|Spider and Leo in their first meeting with Rion in data world. article_post_width_open-uri20120223-24885-12g8fqv.jpeg|Spider again after having a few words with Rion about Dorothy. 40546900.jpg|Spider in the data world much later after descending from the ceiling while waiting for Rion to appear. gare_r_spic.jpg|Spider character artwork from the official Galerians: Ash website. Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-21h48m56s198.png|Spider, Ash, and Nitro look at Parano in his cowardly state. Vlcsnap-2013-03-10-19h23m18s178.png|Spider on the floor after taking a violent blow by Parano. galguide03.jpg|Spider in the official Galerians: Ash strategy guide. vlcsnap-2013-03-10-21h49m34s152.png|"I thought we were all supposed to be friends?" vlcsnap-2013-03-10-21h52m17s252.png|"Wh...What did you do?!" vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h01m21s2.png|Spider on the ceiling of the data world's Mushroom Tower, before the second fight with Rion. vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h01m48s59.png|"I've been waiting, Rion." vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h02m21s140.png|Leo looks at a dying Spider as he is told to go and find a real forest to live in. vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h25m20s105.png|Spider appears from Ash's mind during Ash's mental breakdown in the final battle with Rion. 0000bt6z.jpeg|A photo of Spider obtained after beating the game on Normal with at least a B Rank. IMG_0917.jpg|Spider concept art. IMG_1878.jpg|Parano and Spider watercolor. Adf6d1be287d53caaf2fd48b8d82eaee.jpg vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h29m16s710.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h29m59s429.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h30m09s902.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h30m49s565.png Vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h31m27s381.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h31m38s062.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h32m15s372.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h32m21s150.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h32m55s650.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-19h33m01s782.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h28m41s101.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h28m46s784.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h28m57s105.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h29m06s876.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h29m48s844.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h29m53s771.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h30m11s051.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h11m18s454.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h11m55s737.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h12m11s011.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h12m58s210.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h13m02s011.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h18m34s030.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h50m17s673.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h50m58s983.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h51m11s021.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h51m51s438.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h52m53s306.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h54m44s857.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h55m02s403.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h01m32s637.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h01m48s988.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h02m19s363.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h02m25s029.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h04m17s053.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h04m32s642.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h05m09s944.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h05m27s009.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h05m40s509.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h05m58s422.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h06m28s861.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h06m37s164.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-22h06m43s057.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h11m51s557.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h12m00s922.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h13m10s383.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h14m09s450.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h31m44s344.png Trivia *Spider bears a resemblance to Brother from Final Fantasy X. *It is debatable if Spider can be considered as much of an antagonist as the other Last Galerians. He seems to have no ill-will towards Rion and humans and has an obvious dislike for violence. It can be assumed every act against humans can be a result of Spider being under the command of Ash. *During the second fight with Spider, his theme music is not heard and instead Ash's theme music plays. He is the only Last Galerian who doesn't have his first battle theme play in the second. *His mechanical spiders can be destroyed easily with a single blow of Red. This is uncommon, since robots in Galerians are generally immune, or highly resistant, to fire. *Spider, in his last moments, frees Leo. Still, it's highly improbable for a simple spider to escape Mushroom Tower, especially considering it's actually in a world of data. Because Leo itself is a mechanical spider, it was probably partly made of data although it was seen to exist in the real world (at the uranium refinery.) *Even though he can be considered the most likeable antagonist in the franchise, during his boss battle after his headbutt attack, he can be heard, and seen, laughing hysterically; something somewhat out of his character. Considering that Spider is the youngest of the Last Galerians and seems to be linked to Ash's childhood, Spider possibly saw his battles with Rion partly as a form of play and was having fun. Videos Category:Antagonists Category:Last Galerians Category:Galerians Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Bosses